Family Business
by Knightwood
Summary: Two promising young cadets are about to graduate to active reserve status, but they don't talk much about their family. Why? Pairings, Sky/Syd, Bridge/Z and one other, but that would give away the punchline of the first chapter.
1. Family Business

Thought I'd check in with the SPD crew once again just to keep the stories a little fresher. Hoping everyone will respond to this as well as they have up until now, any comments and reviews are gratefully received, even criticisms (hey, I need to know what I'm doing wrong if I want to improve my writing.) Now to get the usual stuff out of the way.

**Rating:-** T. Mild themes, language and violence, but nothing that should seriously offend or upset anyone.

**Legal:-** I do not own Power Rangers or any of the associated names, characters, events, places etc. etc. This story is to be considered non-canon and with the exception of everything covered under the rights as stated above, all characters, places, events etc. are to be considered purely the creation of the author.

This story follows on from my previous fics, Departure and Happy Birthday Syd, so obviously I'd prefer it if you read them first. Just in case though, here's what's been happening.

Six months on since Jack left SPD and Sky became Red Ranger, Bridge became more and more focussed on his training and began spending less time with the team, becoming a virtual recluse with no real explanation. Shortly afterwards Supreme Commander Birdie Fowler retires and Cruger leaves earth to replace him, promoting Sky to Commander of SPD earth and charging him with choosing a new Red Ranger.

Bridge's mood and behaviour becomes, if anything more erratic and self-destructive. Following some careless words from an arrogant young cadet, Bridge is involved in a violent confrontation in which he inadvertently hurts Z. After an emotional talk with her, Bridge finally reveals why he's been acting so strangely. Not only is he feeling the crushing loneliness of watching all his friends leave the squad, but he is tearing himself apart physically in an attempt to single-handedly replace the entire squad.

Sky, unable to fathom what has happened in a state of confusion asks Bridge what has happened, and when Bridge refuses to speak he suspends him, causing Bridge to storm out of the complex. In an emotional display Z tells him in no uncertain terms what has been going on in Bridge's mind and what she thinks of how Sky has handled the situation, before leaving to find Bridge. Finding him outside in an emotional state, she reveals that she loves him and takes care of him during his brief homelessness.

Sky, himself distraught at how badly everything's gone is urged by Kat to find Bridge and make amends, however his confidence in his ability to lead has been shaken and it is only through the intervention of Commander Cruger that he is convinced to remain at SPD and not resign his position. Having resolved to stay at the helm, he finally makes the decision that was left in his hands by Commander Cruger and promotes Bridge to the position of Red Ranger.

A few months later, the team attend Syd's birthday party, where they are surprised to discover that Syd's family are good long-term friends with Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger, and her husband David, whom Syd considers family and refers to as aunt and uncle. The celebrations are interrupted when an alien attacks the city, and Syd is badly injured during the battle and requires a blood transfusion, which leads to her making a painful and startling discovery. Her real parents are in fact Kimberly and David, from whom she was stolen as an infant and sold unknowingly to her uncle who gave her to the infertile Drews who were desperate to start a family.

With Sky's intervention, she is eventually able to talk to her family, who she feels have betrayed her by lying to her since her birth, and begins to work things out with him. She also finally reveals that she is in love with Sky, and the two share a passionate kiss which begins a romantic relationship.

**Family Business**

Sky came into the gym of the SPD base in the early afternoon. He had granted Syd leave to deal with her recent family situation, and he wanted to get his mind off her for a little while. They'd had a couple of dates since they'd gotten together, but at the moment she was concentrating on sorting things out with her parents. Just because he understood her spending so much time with them didn't mean he didn't miss her dreadfully, or look forward to her coming back from leave.

It had been a couple of months now since she had gone home, and her extended absence had necessitated bringing one of the cadets up to replace her on the active roster on a temporary basis. He found her working out on one of the rowing machines as he entered. She was relatively short, possibly a little shorter than Syd, but he couldn't be sure because he'd never seen them together to compare and she was quite slight in build. Indeed, Johnson had once affectionately referred to her as "munchkin", but that offered him and the others a direct lesson in exactly how capable a fighter she really was. Johnson still hadn't recovered from the humiliation of his defeat on the sparring mat, and the rest of B-Squad constantly teased him about it. She had jet black hair and warm, brown eyes. Despite the dark colouring of her hair, she was remarkably pale skinned. Sky had to admit he'd noticed that she was quite attractive, even though his heart was with Syd, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Hi there, do you fancy a little sparring?" He asked, greeting the young cadet. She stopped rowing briefly to catch her breath, mopping sweat from her brow with a towel.

"Are you still missing Syd?" She asked him, knowing he normally pushed himself in the gym any time something was on his mind.

"I miss her like crazy," he admitted as he strapped on his sparring mitts, "so, how about it? Fancy letting me work off some aggression?"

"Maybe later Sky, Z gave me a pretty good run for my money earlier." She replied, taking a sip from her water bottle. "Perhaps my brother would like to go a few rounds with you."

She gestured over to another cadet who was working his way through a set on the bench press. Sky had noticed both of them during training, and had been impressed by their progress. They were well ahead of schedule in their classes, and were almost due for 

promotion to active reserve status, which is why he'd seen fit to give her the opportunity. They were almost identical in ability, occasionally one having a slight advantage, but on the whole they were very evenly matched. It was only the fact that he thought her brother might object to being asked to replace the Pink Ranger that made him take the decision to award the position to his sister.

"Hey, feel like taking on your Commanding Officer?" Sky taunted the young man. "If you think you're up to it of course."

He re-set the weight bar on the cradle and sat up on the bench. He was a fair bit taller than his sister, almost the same height as sky. His physique was toned, more like that of someone who'd spent many years training as a fighter than simply being big like a weight lifter. He had soft brown eyes, and blonde hair that was slightly too long and he just let do it's own thing most days. He eyed Sky up thoughtfully for a second, before giving him a little half-smile. "No weapons, nothing's wild?" He asked.

"Sure, if you insist." Sky replied with a shrug. Clearly the rookie didn't know what he was letting himself in for. Pulling on his mitts and stepping onto the mat, the cadet stretched off and prepared a guard. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready anytime you are." The cadet answered, beckoning him forward. Z and Bridge stopped their own workout to watch the show. Sky would probably have gone easy on the rookie, but that little gesture would have earned him a lesson in respect. Sky launched into a kick, which the cadet barely managed to slip, but Sky managed to grab him, sweeping his leg and bearing him to the floor. He held a fist above the cadet's face.

"You let your guard slip." Sky commented. He allowed the cadet to get up and re-set. "Are you ready?" Z and Bridge were sharing a small joke at the cadet's expense. His sister rolled her eyes and sat by the edge of the mat to watch.

"Stop messing about bro." She groaned. "He can handle it."

He looked over to his sister and gave her a barely noticed wink. "I'm ready when you are." He answered Sky with a smirk. Sky rushed forward for a punch, but the youngster was too quick, catching him flat-footed in a scissor sweep, bringing him to the ground and finishing the round with a swift chop to the back of his neck. He released Sky before flicking nimbly back to his feet. Sky followed suit, re-setting to the starting position.

"Nice move kid." Z shouted encouragement from the sidelines.

"It's been a while since a cadet put you down." Bridge chuckled at Sky light-heartedly. It was true that he wasn't often bested by a cadet, even his own squad members regularly had difficulty keeping pace with him. Sky had clearly underestimated the young man.

"You did well kid." He complimented the youngster, shaking his hand.

"Fancy stepping it up a gear?" He asked in response. "Do you fancy a little freestyle?"

"Look, I don't want you to overdo it." Sky answered.

"I'm cool with it." He answered. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"OK." Sky said with a long sigh. "Of course freestyle is a lot different from one point finish."

"I know." He answered. "So, do you want to lead off?"

Sky launched into a barrage of kicks and punches which the cadet parried with expert precision. Launching a few attacks back, Sky quickly found himself under pressure, before finally gaining some distance to breathe by spinning away a short distance.

"You're pretty good." Sky complimented him.

"Thanks." He responded, launching to the attack again. "You're doing great too."

By now no-one in the gym was working out, save for Sky and his opponent. Everyone was far too interested in watching the Commanding Officer in action. Blocking a couple of skilful counter-attacks from Sky, the cadet attempted to snatch him into an arm lock, though Sky's attempt at an escape and counter was quickly locked, leaving both men in a stalemate position, unable to press any form of attack.

"You're holding back aren't you?" The cadet asked him with a smile.

"Of course I am." Sky responded.

"Please don't." He told him, before shoving Sky away. The two continued to battle back and forth, neither one able to put the other away. Eventually, several minutes later, they both finally stood, staring at each other thoroughly exhausted. Sky waved a hand in the air in front of him to indicate that the match was over.

"Shall we call it a draw?" Sky asked, still fighting for breath.

"Oh thank god, yes." The cadet panted back, now allowing his exhaustion to show. Sky came over to him and congratulated him with a handshake.

"You did exceptionally well." He remarked. "Where did you learn to fight like that? I know those aren't just academy moves."

"Mom and Dad always wanted us to be able to defend ourselves." He responded as he sat down, trying to regain his composure. "Dad trained me since I was about five; we used to spar all the time."

The substitute Pink Ranger came over to her brother's side and patted him on the shoulder. "Not bad baby brother." She congratulated him cheekily. "You managed to keep the base commander on his toes."

"You know, I am only 19 minutes younger than you sis." He reminded her. Bridge and Z quickly joined the rest of them by the bench.

"Hey, you did great." Bridge greeted him warmly. "Maybe we could train together sometime."

"Well talent seems to run in the family." Z commented. "Your sister usually drives me pretty close to the wire."

"She also makes a pretty good Ranger." Sky chimed in, causing the poor girl to turn the same shade as her uniform.

"I'm sure you'd rather have Syd back." She muttered. "I know I'm just the substitute."

"But you handled the role well." Sky put down with authority. "I have every confidence in both of you. I'm glad you're being promoted to reserve status."

"Thanks sir." They chorused together.

"Anyway, do the two of you want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Bridge asked.

"I'm afraid we can't." The substitute Pink Ranger said with a note of regret in her voice. "We're having dinner with Mom and Dad tonight."

"Yeah, mom isn't coming to our graduation tomorrow." Her brother informed them. "We agreed to do the whole celebration dinner thing tonight."

"Is she too busy or something?" Z asked. "I'd have thought she'd love to come."

"We kind of asked her not to." The Pink Ranger answered. "She doesn't do it intentionally, but whenever we go out, she has a habit of drawing attention to herself."

"People just kind of crowd round her when she goes out in public," her brother confirmed, "We just wanted it to be a quiet ceremony. Dad's coming though; we couldn't stop him bringing his video camera if we tried."

"Well at least your mom will get to see the video." Sky commented. "Enjoy yourselves."

"I'm sure we will." The Pink Ranger called back. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." The Rangers chorused together as they left.

"You know, it's a shame we're only allowed five Rangers." Bridge interjected thoughtfully as he put an arm around Z, pulling her close. "I'd really like to see them on the squad some day."

"You know, I am still a Ranger." Sky reminded him, launching his sweat towel at Bridge's head, but accidently hitting Z.

"Gross!" She shrieked, throwing it back. "I would definitely recommend a shower before your date tonight."

"Oh that's right, you're seeing Syd tonight, aren't you?" SOPHIE interrupted as she arrived in the room with Johnson, the Blue Ranger. "Where are you going?"

"Syd loves Italian, so I'm taking her to that fancy place on the edge of town." He replied, unable to stop a little goofy grin cross his face. "It'll be great to see her."

"How long is it until she gets back?" Z asked.

"She wants to come back in a couple of weeks." He answered. "She's almost got everything sorted with her folks, but she said she wants to get back before she gets rusty." With that, he got off the bench, making his way to the shower room.

"Tell her we were thinking about her." Bridge shouted after him. Sky waved over his shoulder to confirm he'd heard the Red Ranger.

"I suppose it's time for our workout." Johnson stated. "Do you want to warm up first SOPHIE?"

"How many times do I have to remind you?" She groaned. "I'm a Cyborg, I don't need to exercise."

"Well, enjoy yourselves anyway." Bridge remarked as he got up to leave. "Come on Z; let's have a look through the DVD library for something to watch."

"OK, but no chick flicks." She commented as she took his hand and turned to leave. "See you guys later."

Sky checked his watch for the umpteenth time as he sat alone in the restaurant. It was a little after 7, so Syd wasn't really late, but he hadn't seen her in over a week, so he was keen to catch up with her. The waiter came over yet again to see if he wanted something other than water and bread.

"Sorry, I got a little held up." Syd greeted him with a quick kiss as she sat down. "Could I have the minestrone to start?"

"I'll have the same." Sky interjected. "What's the special?"

"The chef has prepared bolognaise of wild boar." The waiter informed him. "It really is excellent."

"I'll have that then." Sky told him, handing back the menu.

"I'll have that too," Syd responded, also handing back the menu, "and a bottle of the house red."

"It's great to see you." Sky said to her, handing over the bread basket. There wasn't much left because of his habit of always arriving chronically early and then waiting for ages. "You look great tonight. How are things back home?"

"Kim and David are fine." She began, taking a crusty roll. "So are mom and dad. It's been tough, but I think things are starting to go a lot better. How's my substitute doing?"

"It's funny you should ask that." Sky commented, nodding his head in the direction of the private dining rooms. The Pink Ranger's substitute and her brother had just arrived, being greeted by a man who looked to be in his early fifties, with slowly greying short hair and designer reading glasses. Sky couldn't help thinking he somehow looked familiar. "They said they were meeting their parents for dinner, what are the odds?"

"They're here?" Syd asked. "Maybe we should ask to join them?"

"No offence, but I'll see them tomorrow." Sky put down, smiling at her. "I want tonight to be just about us."

"You always were a charmer." Syd replied. "Hey look, here comes the starters."

The next morning, six cadets had assembled in the main foyer of the SPD base in their formal uniforms, ready for the graduation ceremony. Rows of chairs had been set up to allow family and press to watch the ceremony. The Rangers, minus Syd's substitute who was with the graduating cadets, had assembled at one side of the stage, just across from the cadets. Sky approached a podium and tapped the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Good morning distinguished guests." Sky began his speech. "We are here today to witness these fine young cadets being recognised for their hard work and dedication by being advanced to active reserve status. In the event any one of the Rangers is unable to perform his or her duties, I have every confidence any of these young people will be able to fill their shoes."

The audience and the Rangers applauded the cadets, as Sky suddenly noticed a late arrival sitting down in a reserved seat in the front row. He was in his early fifties, and greying slightly, but Sky got a direct look at his face and recognised him from his picture in the Ranger Hall of Legend.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are lucky enough to be joined today by a legendary Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver." He announced, gesturing to the new arrival in the front row. "Would you do us the honour of saying a few words?"

Tommy made his way to the stage, taking his place by the microphone, looking a little sheepish. He had only come to watch the ceremony, not take part in it. "Uh, sorry I don't have anything prepared." He began apologetically. "I'd just like to say, that even though you will not be Rangers, you will be required to undertake an awesome responsibility. You have proven yourselves capable, and you have every right to be proud of yourselves. May the Power protect you."

The audience and the cadets applauded the speech as Tommy made his way back to his seat.

"OK, I guess all that's left is to hand out the diplomas." Sky stated, resuming the ceremony. He was interrupted as several members of the press suddenly seemed to amass around someone coming in the front door, taking pictures and barking questions. Sky strained his neck to see what the commotion was, noticing a short, blonde woman in a business suit and dark sunglasses forcing her way through the paparazzi.

"I'm here for the ceremony." She yelled at them. "I'm not answering questions." She made her way over and sat down beside Tommy.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Sky said a little grumpily, clearly upset at having been interrupted. "OK, I'll begin. Kenneth Anderson."

The crowd applauded as the first cadet came to accept his diploma, shaking Sky's hand and making his way off stage to his family.

"Benjamin Davis." Sky continued. Another cadet accepted his diploma and sat down to the crowd's applause. "Sandra Dixon." The first on two female cadets accepted her diploma. "Stephen Forrest." Another cadet took his scroll and sat down. Sky then prepared to read the next name, but found himself stopped in his tracks, and a little smile crossed his face. He hadn't bothered to check the personnel records! He had to try hard not to laugh as he now realised who they were.

"Emma Oliver." The other Rangers almost collapsed as Sky read out the name. She'd never told them her surname. They now realised why Tommy was there, and why the woman beside him had caused such a storm with the press. She was Kira Oliver, the famous singer and record producer. As Emma approached Sky, he chuckled slightly as he handed her the diploma. "You kept that one quiet."

"We always wanted to make it on our own." Emma explained. "We didn't want people to think we got by on who our parents are."

As she left to join her parents, Sky announced the last name. "Frank Oliver." Frank accepted his diploma.

"No wonder you fight so well," Sky commented, "being trained by Tommy Oliver."

"What can I say; it's kind of a family business." He joked. "It's not like we were ever likely to end up in desk jobs."

"Let's hear it once more for our graduates." Sky announced, causing the audience to applaud once more as Frank left the stage.

"You said you wouldn't come." Frank groaned to his mother as he sat down. "That whole thing with the press was so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing their kids is what mothers do." Kira replied. "Besides, did you really think I was going to miss this?"


	2. Robbery

Frank made his way into the mess hall early the next morning, intent on replicating himself a large stack of flapjacks. He'd been keen to get on the good side of the Rangers, and so had agreed to take over Bridge's shift patrolling the city. He wasn't really fond of patrols, he knew that normally all he'd have to handle was a few parking tickets and maybe the odd shoplifter. Everyone hated the 'traffic cop' shift and tried to avoid it whenever possible. He found Bridge and Z already in the room, sharing some small talk. They did that all the time. He had to admit being a bit jealous of Bridge on that matter, Frank knew that the Oliver men were prone to long periods as singletons and he appeared to be no exception. Like father, like son.

"Hey Frank, I'd like to thank you again for taking this shift for me." Bridge greeted him as he entered. "Z and I were planning on spending the day together before Sky did the rota."

"It's not a problem." Frank answered him, brushing some hair out his face and surveying the replicator. "I didn't have much planned for today. No doubt Sky would have been looking for his re-match."

"Take it as a compliment." Z told him. "It's not often someone matches Sky in a sparring match. Clearly he respects your ability. And I'm still a little bruised up from the last time your sister and I went at it."

"Yeah, she can be a little rough." Frank commented. "She gets her temper from mom's side of the family. Sometimes she forgets the concept of 'Touch Contact'."

"Yeah, we never did get a chance to talk to you about that." Z remarked, sitting down beside Frank. "You just kind of disappeared after the ceremony."

"We just went to spend time with the folks." He told them as he noticed his sister arriving in the room. "We weren't really in the mood for a big party after mom's entrance."

"You should be proud of who your parents are." Bridge told him. "I would have thought it'd be really cool to have a famous parent."

"It has it's downsides." Emma groaned. "What happened yesterday was pretty mild. We had to start ordering our groceries online because the press kept hounding her every time she tried to go shopping. It only got worse since she started producing, now as well as trying to snap her, the press hang around hoping to catch one of her other acts."

Z giggled a little as a thought came to her. "Hey Bridge, remember when Broodwing brought her into the future?"

Frank shifted a little closer, beginning to eat his breakfast as he listened. "You met her?" He asked.

"We met her one time that we can remember." Z told him. "She, Conner McKnight and Ethan James were brought into the future by Broodwing. He tried to get them to fight against us, but they got away. They ended up helping us defeat a huge army of robots."

"I think I still have a picture." Bridge said thoughtfully. "I'll go and talk to Scott in archives, maybe he can find the pictures we took before they left."

"You have pictures of mom when she was young?" Emma quizzed, a slightly wicked grin coming to her face. "I'd be great to see them."

"It'll certainly be interesting payback for the graduation ceremony." Frank laughed. "So why didn't mom ever tell us about that?"

"We had to erase her memory to prevent her knowledge of the future changing the course of time." Bridge explained. "It's a shame really, we convinced her to go back and not stay to fight Grumm by telling her she'd be a huge star in this time. I almost wish we could have let her remember that."

"It's just as well for us that you did." Frank stated. "It might have limited our chances for a career if we'd never been born."

"We left that detail out." Z told them. "We didn't mention that she ended up marrying your dad."

"You knew that?" Emma asked.

"Of course we knew about that." Bridge informed them. "Anyway, why didn't you tell us your mom and dad were Tommy and Kira Oliver?"

"Pretty much this is exactly why." Emma told them. "We wanted to be recognised for our own efforts."

"We didn't want anyone saying that we only made it because we got preferential treatment because of who our parents were." Frank interjected, finishing off his plate. "So, we just made sure we didn't throw around our surname too much. Anyway, it's almost time for me to start patrolling. I'll see you guys later. Have fun guys."

"We will." Bridge told him. "So what are you doing today Emma?"

"SOPHIE and I were planning on hanging out." She told them. "Has anyone seen Johnson? We were planning on playing a little lightball."

"I'm afraid not." Bridge said with a shrug. "He's probably just catching up on some personal time. He hasn't taken a vacation since he got the position on the squad."

"Well, we'll leave him to it." Emma replied as SOPHIE arrived, already strapping on her glove. "Come on SOPHIE, looks like it's just one-on-one."

They left the room, finally leaving Bridge and Z alone together.

"Now what do you suppose we could do to pass the time in an empty room?" He asked, wrestling her playfully onto the couch. Z started laughing and began waffling him with a cushion, until they were both distracted by a bright, golden light. Looking up, they saw a golden figure standing before them, hovering in the air.

"Bridge Carson." He announced in a deep, echoing voice. "I am the Sentinel Knight. Your services are needed in the past. The Overdrive Rangers are in grave peril."

"Oh that's just great." Z grumbled. "You switch shifts so we can spend the day together and this guy shows up to whisk you into the past."

"I'm sure he can return me to the same spot in time." Bridge surmised.

"I'm afraid I cannot." The Sentinel Knight answered. "Your own timeline will continue during your absence."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bridge told her, handing her his morpher.

"You will need that." The Sentinel Knight instructed him. "It is your power as a Ranger that is required."

"So much for personal time." Bridge groaned. He leant over and kissed Z passionately. "Tell Sky…something. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, he took the Sentinel Knight's hand and vanished in a bright flash. Sky arrived in the room a short time later, his mouth open with amazement.

"Was that…?"

"Yes." Z interrupted him.

"And did he…"

"Yes." She interrupted again.

"And everything's alright?" He asked.

"It was some guy that said Bridge was needed in the past for a mission with…"

"You know what?" Sky interrupted holding up a hand. "I doubt telling me will make me any less confused. Just tell me when he gets back."

With that, Sky just turned sharply on his heel and left the room.

Z picked up a lightball glove and headed down to the recreation area to find Emma and SOPHIE. If she couldn't be with Bridge, then she may as well use her time for something.

Emma whooped with excitement as she finally scored a point against the cyborg. SOPHIE came over beside her, patting her gently on the shoulder. "See, you can score against me." She told her.

"I'm still 39 points behind." Emma reminded her. "But at least I'm not going to be completely shut out."

"Is there room for another player?" Z asked. "Bridge had to…never mind…anyway, he isn't here so I was wondering if you could use another player."

SOPHIE's communicator sounded. She flipped it open, a little confused as she noted that it was Scott from archives who was calling her.

"What can I do for you Scott?" She asked.

"Can you come to archives? I really need your help with something." The familiar Australian accent answered her.

"I'll be right there." SOPHIE answered him. "Sorry guys, I've got to bail. I'll see you later."

"I wonder what that was about." Z said with a shrug. "Oh well, I guess the scores are re-set to zero."

SOPHIE arrived in the archives department finding Scott cursing loudly at the surveillance system and banging on the side of the screen with his left hand. "Come ON! Show me what happened you worthless piece of…"

SOPHIE grabbed his right wrist as he was about to hit the monitor with his other hand. "Remember what happened the last time?" She asked him, nodding in the direction of a ruined monitor. Scott chuckled slightly at the memory.

"I guess I'm still getting used to the touch in this thing." He said, gesturing to his hand. "How long did it take you to get used to the cybernetics?" He asked.

"I can't really remember a time when I didn't have them." She said with a shrug. "How's Dippy?"

"She's doing well, she's still enjoying teaching, but she's a bit disappointed the kids want to go to another school." He told her. "I suppose it's only natural, I suppose they'd only get hassle if they turned up in a school where there's already a teacher with the surname Gacy."

"I guess." Sophie replied. "Anyway, what's the problem?"

"You know how the A-Squad morphers were sent to archives after Doggie disbanded the designation?" He asked. SOPHIE nodded. "They're not here."

"Someone lost them?" She asked.

"I've been the official Ranger historian since I retired from active service." Scott told her. "I designed the logging system. Nothing ever gets lost. Someone must have broken in last night."

"So you want me to jack into the surveillance system?" SOPHIE asked.

"Would you mind?" Scott asked, moving away from the monitor. SOPHIE took a cable from the back of the console and plugged it into the input point on her arm. Within seconds, the monitor sprang to life, cycling through the footage.

"I left at 11PM last night." Scott told her. "Start checking after then."

SOPHIE continued to scroll through the footage, before finding a figure in the Archive room a little after midnight.

"Keep tracing him." Scott requested. SOPHIE followed his movements, finding him opening one of the cabinets and reaching inside. "That's it, that's the morphers being lifted." Scott shouted. SOPHIE froxe the picture and enhanced it as much as she could, finding that the man taking the morphers was Sky.

"What would Sky want with the A-squad morphers?" she asked.

"It's a scam." Scott told her. "Sky is the base commander. He has security clearance for the whole base anyway. If he wanted to get access to those, he'd only have to ask."

"Or use his security clearance." SOPHIE agreed. "He wouldn't need to break in. Someone must have been posing as Sky."

Scott flipped out his communicator and called Sky. "Sir, there's something you should have a look at." He began. "Someone's stolen the A-squad morphers."

"Who?" Sky asked.

"According to the security footage," he explained, "you did."

Sky quickly called a meeting for the remaining Rangers. Emma, SOPHIE, Z and Johnson sat around the table as Sky paced the room nervously.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain what sort of damage someone could do with this kind of power." Sky began. "We need to find those morphers and return them before anything happens."

"Where's Bridge?" Johnson asked. "I haven't seen him…"

"Bridge is not here." Sky interrupted him. "I trust him implicitly. I can't explain to the rest of you right now, but he is off base on important business. I can, however, vouch for the fact that he was not involved."

"So what do we do?" Z asked.

"Just try to be vigilant." Sky responded with a sigh. "Unfortunately, there's not much to go on."

"Commander Tate." Cruger's voice called over the communications relay. His face appeared on a large screen before them.

"Commander." Sky greeted him with a salute. "It's good to see you. How's central command?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call Sky." He responded. "A few days ago, a group of four cadets went A.W.O.L. from the KO 12 base. We believe they may be heading your way."

"What makes you think that sir?" Sky asked. Cruger displayed the pictures of the four cadets, Sky instantly recognised one of them.

"Mason." He gasped.

"As you know, Mason may have a score to settle with Bridge." Cruger explained. "Training officers expressed concerns that Mason and the other three had displayed insubordinate attitudes to superior officers. They went missing three days ago and haven't been seen since. In the meantime, everyone should take more care when out on patrol, especially Bridge." Cruger suddenly looked confused and began surveying his screen. "Where is Bridge by the way?"

"He's off site on an important mission." Sky began; still not clear himself as to what had happened to the Red Ranger. "He's safe. I'll make sure everyone remains on standby. There's one more thing Commander. Someone broke into archives last night and stole the A-squad morphers."

"Make sure everyone is on high alert, and no-one leaves the base alone." Cruger instructed. "Something tells me the two incidents occurring so closely together is no coincidence, over and out."

The screen went blank as Doggie concluded the call. Sky turned to the Rangers, the concern on his face obvious. "You heard him, everyone take extra care. Emma?"

"Yes Sky?" She asked.

"Turn in the Pink Morpher." He ordered her. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to call Syd back early. If we are facing another Ranger team, then I'd prefer to have an experienced team on hand."

"I understand." She said, sliding the morpher across the table to him. "Thanks for the opportunity though, I always knew I'd end up handing it back, but it was cool while it lasted."

"You're all dismissed." Sky told them, collecting Syd's morpher. He wasn't overly concerned about the others, he knew they could handle themselves; however, he wasn't looking forward to that talk with Syd. He hated to ask her back early, he just hoped she'd understand.

The Rangers left the room with a slight feeling of foreboding. No-one fancied a battle with another Ranger team.

Early in the afternoon, SOPHIE was walking past the gym when she noticed Johnson taking something out of his locker and wrapping it in a towel, before placing it in his gym bag. He picked it up and was making his way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Sky told us not to go off-site alone."

"I'm going to my mom's place." He told her. "I've got some gym equipment that I've forgotten about. It looks like it's in danger of evolving into a new master species."

"That's way too much information." She told him. "I'll go with you."

"It's ok, my mom's place is only a couple of blocks from here." He told her. "I'll be OK."

"It was a direct order; we have to stick by it." SOPHIE reminded him. "Besides, if nothing else it'll make me feel better. I'd hate to think of you getting jumped by Mason and his goons."

"OK, just this way." He quipped, leading her out of the base.

Syd arrived back at the base a short time after midday. Sky had called her and given her the short version of what was going on. She arrived back in her dorm to find Z staring into space.

"You're missing him, aren't you?" She asked.

"You know, the weird thing is, I can't help being happy that I know he's safe." She whispered, sitting up on her bed. "But at the same time, I really wish he was here. I'd feel a whole lot better about him being with us for this one."

"I know what you mean." Syd sighed, placing an arm around her. "I really could have done with a bit more personal time, but I knew that Sky would feel better if he knew where I was."

"And you'd feel better about being near Sky." Z teased her, noticing the slightly dreamy expression on her face as she mentioned him. Syd whacked her across the head with a pillow and laughed.

"You could say that." She began. "So what was my replacement like?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Z asked her. "You will never guess who her parents were."

SOPHIE and Johnson were walking through the industrial sector when SOPHIE suddenly stopped.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "I thought you said your mom lived nearby."

"It's not much further." He informed her.

"OK." She remarked, coming to his side. "We'll keep…"

Her words were cut off as a stun-blast hit her in the back of the head. Johnson turned to the old factory where the blast originated from.

"Sorry about that Mason." He began, reaching into his bag. "The office equipment insisted on following me."

"Oh never mind, that was actually kind of fun." He said, putting away his stun blaster. "You two cuff her and take her to the hideout." Tow of his accomplice handcuffed her hands behind her back and proceeded to their waiting van. "Did you get them?"

"That holographic cloaking system worked a treat." Johnson replied, handing over the morphers. "I guess it's time for me to resign." With that, he launched his and Sophie's B-squad morphers into a nearby trash can.

"I always wanted to say this." Mason stated, looking out the Red A-squad morpher. "SPD Emergency."

Sky was in the command centre when Syd and Z approached him. He had been checking flight schedules coming into earth to see if he could find out whether or not Mason really had come back.

"Have you seen Johnson or SOPHIE?" Z asked. "I haven't seen them in ages."

"No I haven't. Sky replied, activating his communicator. "SOPHIE, Johnson, where are you?" He got no answer. "SOPHIE, Johnson, come in, over." He still got no reply.

"Where are they?" Syd asked. Sky traced their energy signature to the industrial zone. "They're in the industrial sector. Syd, Z, get over there and see what's happening."

"I'm in the area." Frank informed them over the airwaves.

"What are you doing out there?" Sky ordered.

"I'm on patrol today remember?" He replied.

Sky suddenly remembered, he had forgotten to relay the message about the rogue Rangers to Frank.

"That's a negative Frank, get back to base, now." He ordered.

"I'm already here." He told him. "At least tell me if their signal's in the area."

"One block west of your location." Sky informed him. "Check it out, and then get back here."

Frank arrived in the area, looking around for some sign of the Rangers, but finding none. "Sky, I can't see them, can you try the communicators again?" He asked. He heard a beeping a short way from him. Looking into a trash can, he found their morphers.

"Sky, I found their morphers, but there's no sign of them." He told him. Sky suddenly got a reading of Ranger energies moving towards him.

"Frank, I'll explain when you get back but there are rogue Rangers in your area, and they're closing in on your location." He told him. "Get out of there!"

"They sent a cadet to search for their friends?" Mason asked, stepping out of the shadows. "Now that's utterly irresponsible."

"This guy's just graduated to active reserve." Johnson informed him.

"Johnson?" Frank shrieked. "You're with them?"

"Who do you think stole the morphers?" He asked. "By the time freaky lab boy gets back, the rest of the Rangers will have been defeated."

"Then he'll pay for getting me transferred." Mason hissed. "Everyone knows I deserved to be on B-squad, but he and his friend the Base Commander conspired against me."

"No-one on B-squad showed me any respect." Johnson spat. "I never get invited to join any of the social activities, hell you never even bothered to learn my first name!"

"Everyone has a sob story." Frank replied, backing away towards his patrol bike.

"Well, I guess we can still have fun with this guy." Johnson responded. "SPD Emergency." With that, the five attackers morphed.

"No need to waste ammo on this chump." Mason laughed arrogantly. "Take him out."

As they rushed him, Frank took a deep breath before unleashing a horrendous, high-pitched scream which bowled the Ranger over. Jumping on the bike, he gunned the engine and raced back towards the base.

"Jeez, way to deafen us," Sky commented, reminding Frank that the communication channels were still open, "how did you do that?"

"Let's just say devilish good looks aren't all we inherited from mom and dad." He answered.

"You never mentioned you had powers." Z said, turning to face Emma. Before their eyes, she disappeared from sight.

"You never asked." She replied.


	3. The Challenge

SOPHIE shook loose the cobwebs in her head and looked around as she came to. The warm, throbbing pain in the back of her head was an unpleasant indication of how she came to lose consciousness, the last thing she could remember was accompanying Johnson through the industrial sector when she had been ambushed. She surmised that Mason had, indeed, come to earth as they had all feared he would.

Struggling against her handcuffs in a futile gesture, she tried to guess where she was being taken. The sound of an engine and the sensation of motion informed her that she was in a van, but that information was hardly useful, it concerned her more where they were taking her. She could see that Johnson wasn't with her, leading to her hoping that he had escaped and was seeking help. The van stopped briefly, and she heard a large set of doors being opened. A short time later, they drove a short distance before killing the engine. Wherever they were taking her, they'd arrived. She heard the same heavy doors being closed again before the doors of the van were thrown open, and she saw five Rangers glaring back at her. The Yellow and Pink Rangers grabbed her and hauled her from the vehicle, throwing her to the floor.

"Power Down." The Red Ranger called out, de-morphing. She recognised him immediately. The arrogant grin, the chiselled features, the long, blonde pony tail, he looked the same as he had before Sky had sent him away.

"Mason." She snapped, getting up onto her knees. "So you did come back."

"Well I was feeling a little nostalgic." He taunted her, causing a small laugh from the others. "While I was out running another 15 mile course on the ice flats, I suddenly thought about the freaky lab boy and how he got me sent to that backwater crap hole of a planet."

"You got yourself sent there." SOPHIE yelled back. "The fight with Bridge was just one in a long line of incidents the training officers reprimanded you for."

"We all know what that was REALLY about, don't we?" He snarled, grabbing her by the throat. "I was the best cadet on this base by far. Everyone knew I deserved to be on B-squad, but Bridge and the base commander have been friends for years. They just didn't want me showing him up."

"He kicked your ass!" SOPHIE reminded him, coughing a little as he released her. "He humiliated you! You're nothing."

"If I'm nothing, how come I'm now in a position to take down SPD Earth?" He asked.

"You are so going down." SOPHIE responded. "Johnson will bring the others."

"That's not the case I'm afraid, the Blue Ranger responded, powering down and revealing himself to be Johnson. "How do you think we got the A-squad morphers?"

"You did this?" SOPHIE gasped. "Why?"

"I did it because I'm sick of being the 'normal guy' in this freak show of a team!" He stated. "I mean we've got the rest of those birth defects with the weirdo powers and a robot on the team. No matter how hard I try, I'm always going to be considered second string."

"I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg you idiot!" She screamed. "I still have biological systems."

"Do you think I care?" He asked sarcastically. "To me you're a glorified fax machine."

"We trusted you." SOPHIE told him. "We thought you were our friend! How could you do this to us?"

"Friend?" He asked sarcastically. "When was the last time you included me in your recreational activities? At least when Mason was on the base I had a place I belonged."

"Johnson made contact with me a couple of months ago." Mason explained. "When he found out that I was being held down out there the same way I was here, he came up with this plan."

"If SPD wouldn't give us the respect and power we deserved," Johnson continued, "we'd just have to take it for ourselves."

"There's no way B-Squad will lose to you jokers." SOPHIE shot back. "Even without me and Johnson..."

"We already know that Bridge isn't on site." Mason snapped. "So that only leaves Sky and the two Barbie dolls to take down. By the time the Red Ranger comes back from whatever hole he's crawled into there won't be a base to come back to."

"You'll not be able to get into the base." SOPHIE yelled. "The security system there would make short work of you, even with your powers."

"We already know that." Mason told her as the Yellow and Pink Rangers dragged her to her feet and dragged her toward another room. Looking inside, SOPHIE realised it was an old meat locker. She noticed the Green Ranger welding metal plates over the vents.

"This place used to be an abattoir." Mason explained. "Put her in."

SOPHIE struggled as the Pink and Yellow Rangers forced her inside. Releasing her hands briefly, they re-fastened the cuffs with her arms wrapped around a shelving unit, preventing her from moving. "We're going to leave you in here, and weld the door shut."

"Mason, I still have biological systems." She reminded him. "I still need air, if you weld the door shut, this room's going to be air tight."

"Exactly." He responded. "We'll invite your friends for a little get-together. I figure you should have about three hours worth of breathable air in here once the door is welded shut."

"Mason, if you do this I could die." SOPHIE shrieked. "I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg, legally I'm still human, and if I die you'll be guilty of homicide!"

"You better hope your friends find you quickly then." He replied. "_Never fight an enemy on his terms, always force him to fight you_ _on yours._" He quoted. "Sun Tzu, the art of war."

With that, SOPHIE screamed as he shut the door, drowning out her screams. The Green Ranger then proceeded to weld the door closed.

"It's time to call the posers." Mason announced. "Let's show B-squad what war is all about."

Frank arrived back at the base, sprinting into the command centre with the two discarded morphers.

"Frank, are you alright?" Emma yelled, rushing over to her brother's side, hugging him warmly. "I was so worried."

"The other Rangers are definitely here." Frank told them. "What's going on Sky?"

"Scott from archives told us this morning after you left that someone stole the old A-squad morphers." Sky explained. "Somehow Mason and his three goons must have gotten hold of them."

"Four goons." Frank corrected him. "Johnson gave them the morphers. He's sold you out!"

"Johnson?" Sky gasped. "Why?"

"Because he's a jerk." Frank replied.

"What about SOPHIE?" Z asked.

"There was no sign of her." Frank replied. "I was lucky to get away myself. Mason and the others are not big on being friendly."

"We have to find her." Sky called out. "Mason could have done anything to her."

"He's lucky Bridge isn't here." Z remarked. "He's really protective of SOPHIE. He'd probably break his neck if he found out he'd kidnapped her."

A short time later, the large screen burst into life, showing the five rogue Rangers tearing up the main town plaza, shooting up the main street with their blasters. Mason pulled off his helmet and smiled into one of the many CCTV cameras he knew would be relaying their actions straight to the command centre.

"Hopefully this will have gotten your attention." Mason announced. "I just thought you'd like to know what we've done to your little pet cyborg." He clicked the control on a handset, which flicked the view to a camera inside the meat locker where SOPHIE was being held. "We're keeping her somewhere in the old industrial sector. As you can see, there are no air vents in the room." Suddenly a large, red digital display flashed on the screen ominously, counting downwards. "She has a little over two and a half hours before she runs out of air. If you want to save her, meet us at the top of the old stock exchange building in the financial 

district in an hour. The three of you against the five of us, in a winner takes all battle. Don't take too long making up your minds."

With that, he replaced his helmet before blowing up the camera with his blaster. Sky looked nervously at the countdown.

"It's a trap." He breathed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration at the helplessness of their predicament. "But we really don't have a choice."

"He said that SOPHIE was in the industrial sector." Emma reminded him. "The room she was in had a tiled floor. It's not much to go on, but it might help narrow it down. I'll go looking for her."

"It's too dangerous." Sky told her. "A search could take hours."

"And if you fight and win, they might not tell you where she is anyway." She replied. "At least this way she has an outside chance."

"Alright, but stay out of sight. We don't need any more Rangers going missing." He tossed her the green morpher, before gesturing to the door. "Stay in touch, and call me immediately if anything happens."

"I will." She replied, saluting and running out of the command centre. Sky then picked up the remaining blue morpher, handing it to Frank.

"Here's your chance to earn that active reserve salary." He commented. "I think that five on four sounds like better odds than five on three."

"I won't let you down Sky." Frank answered, accepting the morpher. "I can't believe I finally get to be a Ranger like my dad."

"I'm sure you'll make him proud." Sky told him. "OK guys, now all we have to do is wait."

Emma had turned herself invisible, making her way cautiously through the streets. She didn't know why it seemed like such an important detail, but she couldn't help but think that the tiled floor was the secret to finding SOPHIE. There were literally hundreds of old warehouses, distilleries, abattoirs and canneries sitting vacant in that area of the city and SOPHIE could be in any one of them.

She made her way into the first warehouse she came to, looking around and finding to her disappointment that there was not only no tiled floor, but there wasn't even any other rooms she could be in. She looked across the street at the bakery, one of the few factories in the block that was still open and couldn't help but notice the workers moving pastries and pies around between the warehouse and the trucks. Noticing one wearing a heavy jacket despite the scorching heat, she noticed him going into a blast freezer, rolling the cage onto the tiled floor.

"How could I be so dumb?" She shrieked as she realised her mistake. She immediately opened up the comm. Link to Kat. "Kat, SOPHIE's in an old freezer or cold room or something." She rushed out. "How many businesses are there in the area with those kind of facilities?"

"There are two abattoirs, three bakeries and four canneries that all have walk in cold rooms." She answered. "I can narrow it down to half a dozen, three of the properties are still open."

"They'd need somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed." Emma agreed. "Can you forward me the details of the ones that are abandoned?"

"I've already uploaded their locations to your communicator." Kat responded. "Be careful out there."

"I will." She replied. "Thanks Kat, over and out."


	4. Breathing Space

SOPHIE continued to struggle against the handcuffs restraining her in a futile manner. Her processor had assessed how long she'd been in that dark, airless space and she knew she wouldn't have long left, about two hours at most. As much as she was wanted to scream out in the hope that someone in the area would hear her, she knew it was pointless. The walls were thick, and would have been insulated to better maintain the temperature when it was still being used to store meat. As much as she was tempted to, she knew that the only thing she'd accomplish by screaming would be to run out her air supply more quickly.

She found herself cursing Mason again as she continued her struggle. He had always made his loathing of her obvious, even when she served with him as a cadet. He'd always commented on the fact that she was a cyborg, and regularly insulted and berated her. He was the one who had been most vocal when she was promoted to Ranger status ahead of him. He complained loudly that his test scores in combat training were significantly higher than hers and that she had only been given the job as a publicity stunt, being the first cyborg to enter active service.

That little outburst had earned him three months of clean-up duty and traffic patrols, a fact that, true to form, he blamed her for. As she thought about her predicament, she hoped that someone was looking for her, but knew that her chances weren't great. Even if the other Rangers could find and defeat Mason in time, there was no reason to believe he'd tell them where she was anyway.

Formulating a new plan, she checked the shelving unit her hands were cuffed around for strength and weight. Realising that the shelves probably weighed just about enough for her plan to work, she opened the service flap on her forearm and tore off as much of the synthetic flesh compound as she could to reduce the amount of resistance the shelf would have impeding it's destructive path. She manoeuvred herself into position so that her left wrist was just underneath the edge of the shelf, and bit down on her lip as she prepared for the plan to come into fruition. Rocking the unit gently at first, then steadily faster, eventually the shelf careened down, smashing it's way through cables, rods and wiring. Struggling a little longer, SOPHIE worked what was left of her wrist frantically, finally hearing the crunch as it finally gave way. Pulling her arms in front of her body, she surveyed the self-inflicted damage. It was bad enough that she had to try and escape the sealed room, but now she had to do so with only one hand. She knew she had to sacrifice it to get free of the shelves, but it wasn't going to make getting out of the cold room any easier.

Emma continued her search through the industrial sector, rushing into the first of the prospective sites. Surveying the layout of the old tuna cannery, she quickly located the cold rooms, finding all of the doors unlocked. Throwing them open one-by-one, she cursed loudly as she realised SOPHIE wasn't there. De-cloaking briefly, she checked her watch, noting that if Mason was telling the truth, she had less than two hours left.

"We're coming SOPHIE." Emma shouted, fading once more from sight as she ran from the building. "Hold on."

Sky, Syd, Z and Frank prepared their equipment as they made their way to the vehicle hangar. It galled them to have to give in to Mason's demands, but they knew a city-wide search for him if he didn't want to be found was a fruitless effort. It would be a waste of time, time SOPHIE didn't have. Sky nervously checked his watch again, having calibrated it on it's stopwatch setting.

"We'll find her." Syd told him, placing an arm around him. Sky pulled her close.

"I wish I had your confidence." He breathed. "It's nearly time for the showdown."

"We'll get them to talk." Syd said reassuringly. "There's no way Mason would want to risk a murder charge. I know he and SOPHIE never got along, but this is a step beyond…"

"He's threatened the life of one of my officers." Sky interrupted her. "Even if we beat him, he might not tell us where she is, and there's no guarantee we'll be able to beat him in time."

"He was never good enough for B-Squad." Syd reminded him. "There's no way he'll beat us."

"It's five on four Syd." He reminded her. "They have the advantage, and remember that I only held Mason down because of his attitude. He was easily good enough for B-Squad."

"We have to stay positive." Syd told him. "We can't go into this thinking like that. It doesn't do SOPHIE any good."

"I promise you this much Syd." Sky said, his eyes catching hers. She'd never seen them so cold, and it frightened her to see him like this. "If we don't get to SOPHIE in time, she'll not be the only one who dies." Then, he strode from the room, drawing the Shadow Sabre as he did so, and unleashed his frustration, slicing neatly through a concrete pillar in a single stroke. Syd watched him leave uncertain what terrified her more, the thought that SOPHIE's life was in danger, or the way Sky had reacted to it. Something in his tone of voice told her he meant what he'd said.

SOPHIE hauled herself over towards the door, analysing it closely. Just as she had feared, they hadn't left any gaps she could manipulate in the hope of gaining air. Mason had ensured that his cronies knew exactly what they were doing. Kicking the door as hard as she could, it didn't even move. Checking her internal chronometer, she realised she had now been in here over an hour. Curling into a phoetal ball on the floor, she broke down and wept. Her efforts to free herself had all been in vain, her friends were now her only hope.

Emma continued her frantic search of the industrial zone. She had now managed to visit and eliminate three of the potential sites as SOPHIE's location, and it pained her to think of what kind of condition she could be in. Stopping for breath as lactic acid burned in her veins, and a painful stitch built in her stomach. She had run almost half the length of the sector, and she knew the remaining three sites were quite far apart. Bringing herself back into view once more, she checked her watch, seeing the time, she knew she had to push onwards. No matter how she felt now, SOPHIE was depending on her. Her attention was snatched as a barrage of 

energy blasts narrowly missed her. Looking up on a nearby building, she saw the rogue Green Ranger.

"Didn't anyone at the academy tell you how dangerous it is for little girls to go walking off by themselves?" He asked her, cocking the mechanism on his energy blaster.

"I never was one for taking advice." Emma shot back, running off. The rogue Green Ranger continued to fire off a barrage after her as she ran. Pulling just around the corner, she re-cloaked, fading from view, before looking back round the corner. To her surprise he hadn't tried to follow her. He continued to stand there, almost as though he was waiting for her to come back. But why? What made him think she'd come back if she'd already been attacked? She made her way slowly down the street, noticing a little way down that the Rogue Pink Ranger was sitting on an old overpass bridge, looking out over another area.

"Of course." She whispered to herself. "They weren't waiting on me, I just happened to be in the area in an SPD uniform." Looking across the street, she saw the remains of the old sign on a large, red brick building. Moving closer to survey it properly, she made out the letters.

'Murphy brother's abattoir,' she thought to herself, 'bingo.'

Moving as quietly as she could, she made her way inside, finding Mason and Johnson sitting in the middle of the room playing poker. Johnson checked his watch again to make sure they were keeping good time.

"It's nearly time to go." Johnson informed Mason. "Should we leave someone behind?"

"What's the point?" Mason asked him. "It's not like the amazing artificial woman's going anywhere. Besides, we need to take every advantage we have, and at the moment the main advantage is numbers. It's five of us to three of them."

"Something tells me it's going to be fun when the lab boy gets back." Johnson laughed, throwing down his cards. "Five on one, it's the only way to fight."

"You four just help me take out the base commander and the Barbie dolls." Mason told him. "The cold room will take care of the cyborg, but just remember one thing. Carson is mine!"

"Do you really want to take him yourself?" Johnson asked.

"That psycho humiliated me in public." Mason hissed aggressively as he threw down his own cards. "Then he gets his buddy to kick me off the base. I want to take care of him myself. That's a full house by the way."

"Damn!" Johnson grumbled as Mason pulled the cash closer to him. "So what do you have planned for the fearless leader?"

"I plan to hurt him until he screams my name and begs me to stop." Mason told him. "Only then will I put him out of his misery."

"Well he'll probably be majorly p.o'd by the time he gets back and finds all of his friends have been destroyed." Johnson reminded him. "You can expect him to bring his A-game to the table."

"Well I've not exactly been bunking off for the last year." Mason shot back, collecting his blaster and replacing his helmet. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Let's mount up and move out people." Johnson called over the comm.-link. "We wouldn't want to be late for the party."

Emma stood back and watched as the Rogue Rangers filed out of the building, mounting up in their chosen transport. Waiting for a minute until she was sure they'd left, she de-cloaked and surveyed the cold-room doors, finding the one that was welded shut.

"SOPHIE! Can you hear me?" She called out, slamming her hands against the door. "SOPHIE!"

Inside, SOPHIE had all but given up as she heard the hammering on the outside of the door. Pulling herself to her feet, she started hammering back. "I'm in here!" She called back. "Get me out, please!"

"I'm working on it." Emma told her, surveying the door. "It looks pretty solid."

"It looks like my luck's holding up as much as always." SOPHIE complained, slumping into the corner, once more surveying the ruined stump of her left arm. "I get locked in the only room of this mouldy, damp-ridden old ruin that's solid.

"SOPHIE, you're a genius!" Emma called out as she got an idea. "Get as far from the front of the room as you can. Get behind something if you can, and cover your eyes."

SOPHIE did as she was told. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"Just don't take too many deep breaths." Emma instructed her. "SPD SWAT mode!"

Powering up into SWAT armour, she levelled her blaster in the direction of the cold room.

"The blaster won't be enough to burst through the door." SOPHIE reminded her.

"Who said anything about the door?" Emma asked as she began her barrage.

Sky, Syd, Z and Frank arrived at the financial building, making their way to the roof as instructed. Sky drew the Shadow Sabre and looked around for his opponents.

"Come on out Mason!" He barked. "We're here like you asked, you got what you wanted now show yourself."

"Oh come on Tate, surely we have a little time to catch up." Mason taunted him as he stepped into view, already morphed into Ranger form. "We're not going to just chat for a little while? Exchange a few pleasantries?"

"Not when one of my team is in danger." Sky responded. "Everyone get ready."

"Do you really want to do this?" Johnson chuckled, gesturing to Frank. "This is their problem; it's nothing to do with you."

"We'll give you a one-time only chance." Mason told him. "If you want, you can just take this opportunity to walk out of here, and we'll let you pass."

"It's because you'd even think I'd abandon a friend in need that makes me sure I'm ten times the Ranger either of you will ever be." Frank called back.

"You're no Ranger." Mason continued as the other Rogue Rangers came out of their positions, surrounding the B-squad. "You're just a cadet."

"Standing up for what's right makes me a Ranger." Frank spat back, pulling out his morpher. "Do you mind if I do the honours Sky?"

"Something tells me it's right." Sky told him. "Go ahead."

"This one's for SOPHIE." He shouted. "SPD Emergency!"

With that, the four members of B-squad morphed into Ranger form. "Don't hold anything back Mason." Sky yelled, charging the former cadet. "I wouldn't want you having any excuses when we throw your worthless butts in jail."

As the dust settled in the factory, Emma crawled through the small hole she'd managed to blast in the wall just to the side of the door. Pulling herself inside, she saw SOPHIE lying on the floor, covered in dust. She had to try hard not to collapse as she saw what remained of her arm.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay for this." Emma promised her as she grabbed her friend, hauling her through the and out of the hole. Setting her down in an open space, she allowed SOPHIE to experience the novel situation of actually having fresh air to breathe.

"I'll get your arm." She told SOPHIE, as she was about to leave. SOPHIE grabbed her with her remaining arm.

"It's alright, I can have Kat make me a replacement." She told her. "Right now, I think there's somewhere else you need to be."

"I can't leave you like this." Emma gasped as SOPHIE pointed to the door.

"I'll be fine." SOPHIE told her. "I'm not in any pain, it's only cybernetics that have been damaged."

"I'll stay until a medical unit gets here." Emma told her, activating her communicator. "Kat, it's Emma. Send a medical unit to Murphy's Abattoir. SOPHIE's here, alive but a little damaged."

"Will she be OK." Kat asked as she entered the details into the computer.

"I'll be a lot better when the others kick Mason's worthless butt." SOPHIE answered.

"A medical unit's on it's way." Kat informed them. "It'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

"I just hope the guys can hold out that long." SOPHIE responded. "Listen Emma, they need you, get out there and help."

"But this is your morpher." Emma told her, attempting to hand the device back.

"Unfortunately I'm a southpaw." SOPHIE joked, holding up the stump of her left hand. "I really think you should take it."

"It's only a temporary thing." Emma rushed out. "Like with Syd."

"I think it'll be more useful in your hands today." SOPHIE pressed on. With that, a medical team arrived, helping SOPHIE to her feet.

"I won't let you down." Emma shouted as she sprinted from the abattoir. "Come on guys, just hold out a little longer."

Things were not going well for B-squad on the roof of the stock exchange building. They were fighting bravely, but were always left unable to press the advantage any time they created an opening. The extra man advantage was beginning to tell on them.

"How did you ever get on the squad princess?" The Rogue pink asked, blasting Syd out of her Ranger form.

"It's time to go back to the streets where you belong!" The Green Ranger taunted Z as he savagely beat her down.

Frank was beginning to gain the upper hand against the Yellow Ranger, before Johnson hacked him down from behind. "I guess the great Oliver bloodline's over-rated." He hissed. The Rogue Rangers rounded on Sky, blasting him simultaneously and smashing him out of his morphed form to the floor. The four Rangers started to haul themselves to their feet before another barrage sent them back to the ground. Standing over them, Mason began laughing.

"It's now time to finish all of you off." Mason told them, levelling his blaster at them. "Shall we?"

"Wait, I've got a better idea." Johnson interrupted him. "Let's contain them. That way they can just sit helplessly and think about how miserably they've failed their little mascot."

"I like the way you think Johnson." Mason told him. "Once I get a hold of the Shadow Morpher, feel free to promote yourself to Red Ranger."

The five Rogue Rangers held their morphers in front of themselves, pointing in the direction of the Rangers. "You should have walked when you had the chance." Johnson taunted Frank. "Now you get the privilege of spending the rest of your life in a convenient credit-card sized carrier."

"It's not over until it's over." Frank told him.

"Trust us, it's over." Mason shot back. "Containment mod…"

Suddenly they were interrupted as a storm of Deltamax striker blasts sent them diving for cover. "Who the hell was that?" Mason yelled.

"Guys, I think the cavalry's just arrived." Frank commented, getting to his feet. "Come on out sis."

Emma de-cloaked, stepping into view. "How about we do this again, with slightly more even odds?" She asked.

"I like the sound of that." Sky responded, getting to his feet. "Is SOPHIE OK?"

"She'll be fine." Emma answered.

"No more kid gloves." Sky hissed. "SPD Emergency." With that, they all morphed into Ranger form. The four B-squad Rangers then assembled to power up.

"SWAT MODE!" They called out together.

"You're going down Daddy's boy." Johnson snarled, rushing Frank. Blocking an overhead swing, Frank caught him, launching him overhead with a skilful throw. As he landed, he looked up to see the barrel of Frank's blaster pointing at him.

"This is what happens when you take an Oliver lightly." He commented, initiating the containment blast. "One down."

"But you were defeated!" The Rogue pink protested as she backed away from Syd slowly. "You were in our grasp."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is one Princess who can fight back." Syd responded, containing her. "You can reflect on judging a book by it's cover in solitary."

"Mason, you said you'd take care of these guys!" The Rogue Yellow shrieked as he threw down his blaster. The Rogue Green followed suit as they turned tail to flee.

"Too late for that." Z called out. "Fancy helping me with this one Emma?"

"You know it." She replied. "Containment blast!"

Mason looked around, realising to his horror that he was now on his own.

"So now you're coming for me." He said sarcastically. "I guess this is where I beg for forgiveness."

"No, this is where you are judged." Sky shot back, holding up his judgement scanner. "On the charges of Theft of SPD property, desertion, treason, abduction, massive destruction of property and attempted murder of an SPD operative, we find you…" The screen flashed up a red cross.

"Guilty!" They all called out together.

"Here, take it back." Mason called out, de-morphing and throwing the morpher at Sky's feet. "But I won't spend a second in jail." With that, he pitched himself backwards over the safety wall, plummeting towards the ground. Sky launched himself after him, bringing up the shadow sabre to strike. Mason closed his eyes as he awaited oblivion, but it was not to come.

"Containment strike." Sky called out, swinging his sword and striking him a few feet from the ground and catching the containment device as he landed nimbly on his feet. "You don't get away that easily. If you think you've suffered before, wait until you go to maximum security as a former SPD agent."

Later that week, the Five B-squad Rangers entered SOPHIE's recovery room. They'd had to forego visiting her while Kat grafted her a new arm. Sky sat on the edge of the bed, placing a get well soon card on her table.

"So when are you going to stop skiving and get back to work?" He asked.

"I did lose an arm." She reminded him.

"Excuses." Sky joked. "How is it anyway?"

"Kat's done a really good job." SOPHUE told them, presenting the new limb to them. "I'll get used to it, but I was kind of attached to the old one."

The five just groaned at the pathetic joke. Emma came forward and placed the Green Morpher down on the table.

"Like I said, it was only temporary." She told her.

"Actually, maybe not." SOPHIE replied. "Sky, I wanted to talk to you about something. I really enjoyed being a Ranger, and I appreciate getting the opportunity, but I want to leave SPD earth."

"You can't be serious." Sky said the shock evident in his face. "If this is because of what happened, we can get you counselling or…"

"It is about what happened, but not the way you think." SOPHIE interrupted him. "This business with Johnson got me thinking. We've now been betrayed from within twice by two separate teams inside five years, maybe we should have noticed something." She shifted a little in the bed to look at him more directly. "My brain's mostly a multiprocessor, I should have seen it coming, but I didn't and now I know why."

"Why didn't you notice?" Syd asked her.

"I was too close to the team." She answered. "Sky, I really think I'd serve SPD much more effectively if I transferred to Internal Affairs."

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed." Sky responded with a sigh. "But if your mind's made up, there's not much I can do about it. It's your choice."

"We'll miss you." Syd interjected.

"You know we will." Z agreed.

"Well, I guess that means there are two vacancies on B-squad to fill." Sky remarked. "Syd, Z can you think of anyone to fill the gaps?"

"Well I think it should be someone with a proven track record." Z commented.

"Perhaps someone with family ties to the Ranger business." Syd mused.

"Emma, Frank you heard them. Welcome to B-squad." Sky told them. "Your parents will be very proud."

Just then, a blinding white light flooded the room, as the mysterious gold figure that had spirited Bridge away just two days ago appeared once more, returning the Red Ranger.

"Bridge Carson, your services to the universe will not easily be forgotten or repaid. Thank you for your courage and skill." The Sentinel knight announced. "Farewell Bridge."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Bridge in the room with the others, just staring at him in disbelief. Everyone was completely confused.

"Guys, you will NOT BELIEVE what happened to me over the last couple of days." He began, before looking around in confusion. "Why is SOPHIE in the recovery room? What happened to Johnson?"

"Bridge, something tells me we're ALL going to find it interesting catching up with what's been going on." Sky chuckled as he got up to leave.

"Emma, Frank I'm glad you're here, I met your mom again." Bridge told them as they were leaving the room, he followed them out. "This time she was 21 and…"

Fin.

Something tells me B-squad's going to take a while to figure out everything that happened to them all over the next few days. (Can you imagine trying to get the run-down of the Always a Ranger mission from Bridge? Yeeeeesh!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
